powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zigg The Dragon God/Character Sheet: Gail Nguyen
Name: '''Gail Nguyen. '''Alias: '''Alpha, The Oncoming Laziness '''Race: '''Alpha Human. '''Gender: Female. Age: Eight. biologically Look: Sortof short light Carmel hair with peircing red eyes, along with the strange "101" under her bottom lip that was branded during her time as a test subject. Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Powers: Alpha Physiology ' Maximum Brain Capacity Telekinesis Telepathy Phychic Shield '''Occupation: Professional Slacker/Part-time Hero. Motto: '"Can't be bothered." '''Quotes: '"When in doubt, get out of doubt." "People always expect me to care about their problems with I have my own problem; we ran out of Lays!" '''Likes: '''TV, Comedy, Dragons, Generally Good People Who Don't Judge People By Looks. '''Dislikes: '''Pretty much everything a normal person hates. Specifically, Judgmental people. '''Hobbies: Being lazy as all hell, conceptualizing, fwopping signature "Do this when bored" tactic which involves throwing herself through the air and faceplanting "Majestically" Misc Info: ' Birthday: December 19th. Favorite animal: Dragon Most Renown Thing She Has Ever Done: Fwop a solid 30 feet. '''Ethnicity: ''Murican. '''Backstory: Born in one of the somewhat better areas of Detroit, Gail Nguyen was odd from the start. Born with strange red eyes and two strange red horns that proceeded to bend backwards, her parents, doctors and nurses were all baffled. Scientific study could not identify the source of the horns, as her DNA clearly stated she was, in fact, 100% human. The United States government quickly caught wind of the newborn and had her seized, taking her to a remote research facility in the south Minnesota. There, she was not only experimented on but also isolated. They discovered quickly she was unbelievably unique. Her brain was open, she controlled all of it, but even from birth she knew how to section off parts of the brain for unconscious action, such as breathing and heartbeats. Awed by Gail, the scientists worked practiacally frivolously to uncover her secrets. Gail also grew at an alarming rate, looking like a ten year old at the age of three and a half. She could learn anything instantly, being taught many skills that she can convert into muscle memory. There was no skill she could not conquer. When she was the wee age of four biologically, she had only one friend inside the testing facility. This man was Dr. Eric Traval, one of the head researchers involved in the Understanding Initiative act of trying to understand Gail. She was gifted a white winter cap with little cute cat eyes and cat ears on them to cover her horns. To this day she has never taken it off as a form of gratitude to him, and to protect her horns. Not only did Eric give her one of her most prized posessions, but also helped her escape. Seven months later was 14 biologically at the time, Eric awoke her in the early morning hours, long before work was to begin. He spoke to her in rushed whispers, talking quickly and without taking any breaths. He explained, in much more detail than I could explain, that she had to escape. Escape was her only option. Escape to freedom. Saying no more, he left, leaving poor Gail confused was rare. After processing the information in practically no time, she used her immense strength to open the window that was her only sourse of light and visual prowess to the actual world. The country nearly shat its nonexistent pants when word spread that Gail had escaped. With her insane intellect, I hear you wondering aloud/mentally. the Dragon God can hear your thoughts, why didn't she escape earlier? As you can imagine, it is difficult running away from all you ever knew. I'm sure some have run away due to a fight or something, but this was an entirely different case. Gail was trying to escape the United State's strict laws of what she could and could not do, to attain freedom. it was. . . intoxicating to her to see the outside world. Afterwards is all but a mystery as she does not say what she did, beyond subtle hints of jobs and living with people. The rest is up to her. '''Current Location: '''Her apartment in Seattle, waiting for the next big thing to happen. Category:Blog posts